


The First 13 days

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Series: A Familiar for me, A Witch for you. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: This two-shot will fill in the blanks from the beginning of A Familiar for me, Will you be?





	1. Marinette's search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see things from Marinette's point of view.

[August 1st]

The sunlight filters through the skylight, slowly waking me up. I squeeze my eyes shut and curl around Tikki, the ladybug sprite stuff animal my mom made me when I first showed signs of having my own magic. "ugh..." The lights getting brighter and I know if I don't get up soon, mama will drag me out of bed. I sit up and look at my phone, today's date jogs my memory.

_I have 15 days to find a familiar. And 20 days before school starts. I can do this._

_knock knock_   "Marinette dear? It's time to wake up."

"Okay mama, I'm up," I call as I climbed out of bed. I can hear my mom walk down the stairs. After a quick stretch, I get dressed for the day. Black cat leggings, blue denim skirt with ladybug spotted hem, a white and pink floral print shirt, and my black with green paw print hoodie is the outfit for my search. Each item has been blessed with a good luck charm that would last 30 days and wouldn't wash out.

I grab my light pink purse and black flats as I leave my room. "Breakfast is on the table dear," calls my mom as I get to the kitchen.

"Thanks, mom. Am I still allowed to got out before dinner to try and find a familiar?"

"Of course sweetie. I've already prepared the chicken. And the thermos in the fridge is full of milk."

I hum in response as my mouth is full of food.

( _A few hours later_ )

I slip on my flats and grab my purse off the counter. It containing the chicken and milk offerings for the cats I might meet. As well as ear mite and flea removal/protection potions. "Alright mama, I'll be back soon. " I called out, though since the bakery was busy, mama just waved.

I'm only gone for an hour before a sudden rainstorm comes rolling in.  _Oh well. I'll just try again tomorrow._

[August 2nd]

 I double check the weather forecast as I walk out the door.  _Good no chance of rain tonight._ A few blocks down from my house I come across Madame Gigi, Miss Ines's familiar. "Bonjour Madame Gigi. How are you today?"

 _Mrow_   Gigi nods.

"Good. I'm starting my search for a familiar. I want someone to be my partner, my confidant, my equal in every way. Do you know of any strays who if nothing else would like some chicken and milk?"

Gigi meows and starts walking away. I follow a few feet behind, as to not scare any of the cats away. Thanks to Gigi, I found a litter of three young kittens. Though they are not what I'm looking for.

[August 7th]

"Gigi, slow down. If I walk any faster, I could scare off anyone you've found for me today."

Gigi does not slow down, but I'm still able to find her and the small group of strays of varying ages. None meet my needs.

[August 9th]

Gigi leads and I follow. This has become my routine. Gigi leads me to new strays every day, yet none of them are who I need. I'm starting to lose hope.

[August 13th]

"I'll be back by dinner. Wish me luck," I say as I walked out the door. I know mama and papa are worried. I only have two more days to find a familiar until next year. Why did I think this would be the year? Just because I felt ready?  _sigh_  

I wander around the neighborhood looking for Gigi. I soon find her by an alley not too far from Ms. Ines's house. "Good evening Madame. I brought you a special treat Gigi, for all your help so far."

 _Mrreow_ Gigi looks at me with bright eyes.

 _sigh_  "Maybe I'll never find a familiar. I'm certain you've brought me every stray in this half of Paris."  _And I don't like the conditions of the cats in the shelter. Nor can I afford a cat from a breeder._

 _Meow_ Gigi looks up from eating for a moment and she looks like she's having a conversation. I say nothing since it could just be one of the other strays I've met before.

Gigi meows once more at me before walking home.

I blink owlishly before a small smile graces my face. "Bye Gigi. I'll see you around."  _One more sweep then I'll head home._  Just as that thought crosses my mind, I hear a soft thud, followed by a soft meow.

My heart is in my throat as I turn.  _Could it... really be?_   I open my eyes and gasp at the sight of two bright green eyes staring at me from the shadows. I slowly set down the milk and chicken bites, the same offering I've been using for the past two weeks.

As the cat came closer, I can see that its fur was black. "Well aren't you a handsome one Chat Noir?"  _I really shouldn't name em. But it feels right._

He seems to like what I said as he acts like a runway model, casting a look over his shoulder.

I laugh lightly "I take it you've been told that before."

 _Mrrrow_  The cat sniffs the offered treats before looking up at me with a slight tilt of its head.

I hold my hand out to the cat and I'm not disappointed. The second my hand makes contact with the cats head, I could sense it's a male and that our magic is very compatible. As I run my hand down his back, I can feel how soft his fur Is. "Oh! You're so soft. But you don't have a collar. Don't you have a home?"

A shake of his head followed by a soft mew is my answer. And I can understand that he had a home but ran away. I'm not sure how it was possible since we aren't bonded but stuck with the thought that since black cats have their own magic anything can happen.

"Oh, I want you to become my familiar. But I don't want to force you. And it's too dangerous to leave you all alone. It wouldn't feel right." I know I look and sound uncertain. The newly dubbed Chat Noir climbs into my lap and meows.

"You want to come home with me?" I ask in disbelief.  _There is no way I read him right._

_Meow_

_I'm not getting words or emotions telepathically. But I'm still able to understand him. Strange._ "Okay. You can stay and see if you want me as your witch. And we can go from there." I dip my finger in the milk and brings it up to Chat's mouth. He drags his tongue across my finger to clean it but seems more interested in snuggling close to me. I pack up the milk and chicken and stand up carefully, cradling Chat in my arms.

I bundle him in my hoodie and zips it up. "Comfy?"

_Meow_

"Good, let's go home."

 

 


	2. Adrien find Hope in the Last Place he Looks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we will see things from Adrien's standpoint.

( _Thought/sounds_ ) [animal conversations]

 

<August 1st>

 _I've made it. I'm finally on the other side of Paris._  I think as I pant in the shade on a rooftop. This was definitely the longest trip I've ever done while transformed. My hiking backpack is hidden under the brick overhang.  _It should be safe there. I should be safe for a few hours. I need a nap._

(A few hours later) 

I'm woken by the pitter patter of raindrops on the rooftop and the swirl of magic on the street below.  _A Witch?!_ Despite my better senses, I peek over the ledge and see a girl who appears to be the same age as me. Her magic feels gentle as she weaves a barrier against the wind and rain.

I hear her mutter under her breath "I guess I'll start my search for a familiar tomorrow."

 _A familiar? At this age?_ I wonder why she's looking for one now. Was she unable to bond before? I shake my head.  _I escaped magical enslavement. I don't need to be caught in another one._ I lay down once more. And let the soothing sound of the rainfall lull me to sleep.

<August 3rd>

 It's midafternoon and the sun is warm and bright. I've found a nice spot to lounge in the sun while staying hidden from the young witch girl.  _Even though her voice and magic fill my dreams._ I shake my head of the thought and lay it back down. 

"I thought I'd find you here, young one."

I jump up at the intruder's voice. "Gah! Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Madame Gigi. I know every cat on this side of Paris. So I know you're new around here. So I thought I'd say hello and ask if you needed anything."

My heart slows down to a normal pace. "I appreciate your kindness Madame. But I've seen you working with that young witch. And I'm not interested in being a witch's slave."

Gigi shakes her head. "Maybe some witches treat their familiars as such. But not her. I've seen a glimpse of the future, you and she are bonded. And it brings you both great happiness."

"I don't believe you. All witches treat their familiar like slaves. Plus I've just escaped magical enslavement from a witch who tried to kill me."

"I'm terribly sorry you've had to deal with that at such a young age. But she will be the one to give you everything you need."

I turn to walk away. "Yeah. All I have to do is bind myself to another witch. No thanks." 

<August 6th>

 The girl's magic wakes me up. I peek out from my hiding spot and see her once again feeding the strays that Gigi brings with her. One small grey kitten hangs back a good 4 feet away. The girl just smiles and uses a bit of magic to bring some of the chicken to the kitten. Yet she doesn't move any closer.  _isn't she suppose to just grab one and run? What an odd witch._  

<August 10th>

 I watch Gigi parade a line of stray kittens in front of the young witch. All in all, it's cute what Gigi is doing. Playing matchmaker for the girl.

Though this time things are a little different, and I hold my breath as the girl scoops up a blond tabby from the little clowder.   _Had she found her familiar? Why did that make my chest hurt?_

"Oh dear," she said softly.  "You have fleas and ear mites." She fondled the cat's ears and looked up to meet Gigi's eyes.  "I'd like to treat him. Can you let him know I'm not going to harm him?"

Gigi nods her head and lets out a series of meows.  "Sit still and let the little witch cure you. You'll be thankful later."

The kitten sat still while the girl dripped a minty smelling potion on his ears, neck, and along it's back.  She waves a hand over him, and I can feel the magic, even from all the way over here.

"There you go," the girl said.  "Good as new." She gently set the kitten back down and let them finish eating the treats.  "Thank you for coming to see me," she told them. "And I do appreciate your help, Gigi."  She bowed to Madame Gigi. "I've got to go now. Bye." She cleaned up her things and reached to give Gigi a bit of meat before heading out.

Gigi sat where she was, long after the girl had left and looked up to the shadows. "Did you think she was going to pick that tabby?" she asked.  "How did that feel?"

I take the three-hop route down to the alley beside her.  "She wouldn't want me."

"She's powerful, and you're sensitive," Gigi continued.  "You're exactly what she wants."

"Not  **exactly** ," I reply.

" **You** aren't meant to be a stray," she hissed.  "You're clever and resourceful, there's no doubt you'll handle the winter fine, but this is the **wrong** **life** for **you**."  She stared into his eyes for a moment before turning away. "There is an opportunity before you."

"An opportunity to be enslaved again?" I asked.

Gigi laughed.  "I've told you before, that girl will not be enslaving her familiar.  She's looking for a partner, a companion, an equal. Are  **those** things **you** want?"

I stay quiet for a moment. Gigi was defying everything my father had claimed witches would do if they knew what I was.

"Do you want respect and affection?" Gigi asked.  "For **those** will be in **your** future, if you go with that girl."

I stare at my paws a moment.  "How can you be sure? People change."  My father did.

"My witch is gifted in visions of the future," Gigi said.  "As her familiar, I've got a fair paw at seeing." She got to her feet. "Think hard on this young one. Don't let a good thing pass by without taking a chance on it."  She turns and trots away, her long hair flowing with her movement.

 <August 13th>

 _She's back again. This is the 13th day in a row. Yet she hasn't found who she is looking for._  I thought as I stretch and turn my attention to the midnight blue haired girl who was talking to Gigi.  _Could Gigi be right? Could we help each other? Would she really make me her equal?_

"Good evening Madame. I brought you a special treat Gigi, for all your help so far."

_Mrreow_

The girl sighs. "Maybe I'll never find a familiar. I'm certain you've brought me every stray in this half of Paris." 

I shake my head.  _Every stray? That can't be right._  The thought that this sweet young witch hasn't found a familiar hurts me deeply. 

* * *

 _Meow_  Gigi turns her stare at me. "So young one, have you made up your mind about her?"

I quietly slip closer. "Are you certain your vision is true?"

Gigi looks offended "I have never been more certain of a vision before. My witch's gift for visions has over the years has become a gift granted to me."

I slowly blink. "Then yes, I've made up my mind."

Gigi slow blinks back. "Then I will give you two privacy." Gigi meows once more at the girl before walking home. 

* * *

The girl blinks owlishly before a small smile graces her face. "Bye Gigi. I'll see you around." 

As she starts to stand up I jump down to the street and meow at her softly.

She turns around and opens her eyes and gasped at the sight of my two bright green eyes staring at her from the shadows.  _Her eyes are the prettiest blue I have ever seen._  she slowly set down the milk and chicken bites, the same offering she'd been using for the past two weeks.

As I walk closer she calls out. "Well aren't you a handsome one Chat Noir?"

 _Chat Noir? Is she naming me?_  Ipreen at the compliment though and walk in a small circle to cast a look at her over my shoulder, similar to my catwalk on the runway.

She laughs lightly "I take it you've been told that before."

 _Mrrrow_  I sniffs the offered treats before looking up at her with a slight tilt of my head.

She holds her hand out to me and I raise my head. The second her hand makes contact with my head, I could sense that our magic is very compatible. As she runs her hand down my back, I remember how good it feels to be petted. _Oh, how I've missed this._ "Oh! You're so soft. But you don't have a collar. Don't you have a home?"

I shake my head and mew at her. And hope she can understand that I had a home but ran away. "Oh, I want you to become my familiar. But I don't want to force you. And it's too dangerous to leave you all alone. It wouldn't feel right." She looks uncertain. I climb into her lap and meow.

"You want to come home with me?" She asked in disbelief. 

 _Meow_ I look at her with hope in my eyes.

"Okay. You can stay and see if you want me as your witch. And we can go from there." She dips her finger in the milk and brings it up to my mouth. I clean her finger but I'm more interested in snuggling close to her. She packs up the milk and chicken and stands up carefully, cradling me in her arms.

She bundles me in her hoodie and zips it up. "Comfy?"

 _Meow_ Being curled up next to her was bliss, and I can only see things getting better from here.

"Good, let's go home."


End file.
